1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable and foldable easel for supporting canvases and other similar objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for canvas easels exist. The desired characteristics for these tools include stability and portability. The former requires sufficient structural integrity so that the stretchers can hold the canvas firmly and withstand the strokes delivered by the painter. Portability is also desired since this tool frequently needs to be transported by the user.
Conventional easels such as the one shown on page 364 of "What's What", edited by Reginald Bragonier Jr. and David Fisher, can not be readily transported since they are bulky.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,133 issued to Robert W. France for a target holder. This patent discloses a target holder with elongated slots (28 and 30) with fastening members. However, it does not teach the use of canvas holders nor the hinge assemblies claimed herein.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.